1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a platform for the use of a sewing machine when used as part of a quilting system
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trackless, single platform sewing machine carriage capable of simultaneous movement in two orthogonal directions for carrying a sewing machine when used as part of a machine quilting system.
A known type of sewing machine carriage used in machine quilting generally consists of two platforms, one for each axis of motion. This type of platform requires the use of a track system for the lower platform, which provides guidance for the platform along the length of the table. The track system attaches to the top of a table by means of tape, glue or more intrusive fastening devices such as screws. The sewing machine rests on the top platform, which moves along tracks or channels in the bottom platform at an angle perpendicular to the movement of the bottom platform.
Another type of sewing machine carriage uses a bottom platform similar to the previously described platform, but uses wheels directly attached to the sewing machine for movement perpendicular to the bottom platform.
Yet another type of sewing machine carriage uses a special table top with channels cut into it for guidance along the length of the table.
A disadvantage to these types of sewing machine carriages is that they require a track system, or more intrusive approaches such as channels cut into the top of a table, for guidance along the length of a table. The requirement for a separate guidance system reduces the portability of these systems. Intrusive modifications to a table top for the purpose of providing a guidance system reduces the use of the table for other purposes.
Another disadvantage associated with these sewing machine carriages is the two platform system. The use of two platforms increases the height of the carriage and reduces portability due to the to the bulkiness of the carriage system.